Lecciones Universitarias
by DarkCaroline94
Summary: Cuando Bella llega a la universidad de Phoenix descubre que no todo es tan malo como ella pensaba. Sobre todo cuando ve a Edward Cullen. Ella sabe que esos ojos verdes tienen que ser suyos, ¿Pero como conquistar a alguien que te saca quince años? ExB TH
1. Los nervios de la llegada

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Bueno, es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction y no sé si gustará demasiado pero bueno, hay que intentarlo. Espero que os guste mucho.

**Primera Lección – Si un chico guapo te mira...**

Adios a todo. Definitivamente, esta era la despedida final, me dije mientras observaba el rostro de mis padres desde el avión. A mis dieciocho años de edad, y a un día de empezar los cursos escolares, la manera más sutil que tenían de decirme que querían intimidad, era mandándome a una universidad privada de Phoenix a estudiar medicina. Que me tenía que independizar, decían. Que ya era mayor. Si, y una mierda.

Para el caso ya podían haberse puesto un cartel en la frente. Uno de esos que dicen "Sobras"

Pero bueno, tampoco me sentía mal por dejarlos. Aunque no supiera lo que me esperaba en Arizona, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que volver a mi ciudad natal sería bueno para mí después de vivir aislada del mundo en esa pequeña localidad de Washington, Forks. Acostumbrada como estaba ya a la vegetación y a verlo todo en verde, probablemente no me sentaría precisamente bien el cemento y el humo de la ciudad.

-Señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Phoenix, Arizona está a punto de aterrizar.

La voz de la azafata, anunciando la inminente llegada me despertó bruscamente de mi ensoñación y me apresuré a abrocharme el cinturón.

Cuando finalmente el avión tomó tierra, cojí el equipaje de mano, lamentándome con antelación de la cantidad de tiempo que iba a tener que malgastar esperando mis maletas. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y ya era tarde.

Lo primero, era ir a la residencia e instalarme. Después conocer a mis compañeras de habitación, y rezar para que fueran medianamente soportables. Ya encontraba yo demasiadas dificultades a la hora de hacer amigos como para que encima me tocara alguna de esas estiradas de ciudad a las que no había tragado -ni tragaría- nunca. O peor. Una ninfómana de esas que llevan un chico deferente a la habitación día sí día también, o una fumeta. No quería ni imaginármelo.

Después tendría que ir a la librería mas cercana a comprar material.

Cuadernos, una agenda... todas esas cosas importantes que, como soy estúpida, dejé para el último momento. Me comería todas las colas, pero al menos empezaría mi primer año de universidad con todo lo necesario.

Después de pelearme con la recepcionista por el retraso de mi equipaje, salí a la calle y me apresuré a llamar la ateión de uno de los taxistas, que me sonrió.Cargué las maletas en el asiento de la derecha y me metí en el taxi.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- preguntó el conductor dándose la vuelta en el asiento. Alzó las cejas y me miró de arriba abajo. Viejo verde...

-A la residencia Phoenix University-Respondí ignorando el gesto. ¿Qué coño se creía con esas miraditas?

El viejo verde sonrió.

-Ah, una niña de papá y mamá, ¿Eh?- murmuró para sí. Igual se creía que no le había oído.

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, ya sabes, si puedes pagarte esa universidad y la residencia que está al lado del campus eso significa que tu padre es millonario. ¿Me equivoco?

¿De qué iba con esos aires de listillo? No me extrañaba nada que no llevara alianza de casado. Cómo para aguantarle.

-¿Y a usted qué le importa? Limítese a llevarme hasta allí.

Después de eso pareció comprender que no tenía interés en él, porque se limitó a quedarse calladito, lo que me dio oportunidad a mí para seguir pensando en la mierda de vida que llevaba. Mis padres se libraban de mí de la manera menos sutil, enviándome a la otra punta del país a estudiar. Mi ex-novio, al que no hace mucho descubrí que no quería se largó con otra a la mínima insinuación de que me largaba del estado. Y mis amigos... Ni uno. Literalmente. Al menos en Forks. No sé si tengo algún tipo de problema, o simplemente es que son ellos los imbéciles, pero no tenía ni una sola persona a la que pueda considerar mi amiga, a excepción de mi madre. Y últimamente me había dado cuenta de lo poco que la importaba al lado de su marido. Ella siempre me había dicho lo mismo. Que yo había nacido con treinta y cinco años y que cada día crecía más en edad. Patético. Era penoso ser más madura que tu madre, pero una de las dos tenía que serlo.

-¿Señorita? Ya hemos llegado.- dijo el hombre mientra frenaba el taxi.

Salí del taxi después de pagar al viejo verde ese y observé lo que durante el próximo cuerso sería mi hogar. La universidad, de aspecto moderno y vanguardista, guardaba similitud con el decorado de la residencia, de muy parecido estilo. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados y allí dónde mirabas se veía a los estudiantes disfrutando de la última tarde de libertad.

Apestaba a dinero. Todo. Desde los zapatos de marca de las chicas, hasta los pantalones de diseño de los chicos.

¿Cómo iba yo a encajar allí? No es que viviera precisamente en una conejera, ni que me hubiera faltado de nada, pero con el sueldo de una maestra de guardería como mi madre tampoco te podías permitír grandes lujos. Ya empezaba a sentir algunas miradas clavadas en mi espalda mientras avanzaba hacia la residencia. Y eso que todavía no había empezado el curso. Franqueé la puerta y me detuve mientras miraba las listas del hall, buscando mi nombre entre ellas.

A ver. En la carta que me habían mandado ponía que estaba en la habitación 208.

Me encontré cruzando los dedos mientras subía las escaleras de la parte de las chicas, tirando de las maletas. ¿Cómo coño cuatro pantalones y cinco camisetas podían pesar tanto?

En ese momento, una gran mano morena agarró las maletas, sorprendiéndome. Un chico moreno de sonrisa amable y aspecto de chulo de playa me sonreía mientras agarraba el asa y apartaba mi mano, librándome del peso.

-Buf, ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Ladrillos?- preguntó mientras se paraba en lo alto de las escaleras.-¿A qué habitación vas?

Yo parpadeé, sorpendida. No era precisamente el recibimiento que había esperado.

-Emm... A la doscientos ocho.

Arrastró las dos bolsas con facilidad mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Al menos este no era un viejo verde. Al menos era guapo. Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas cuando posó mis cosas frente a la puerta.

-Soy Jacob Black. Jugador en el equipo de fútbol y ayudante de doncellas en apuros. ¿Tú eres?

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.-respondí encantada.

Si todos los chicos eran como este, me podría empezar a gustar este sitio.

-Bueno, sé que no me conoces de nada, pero parecías estar sufriendo de verdad cuando subías esas maletas, así que... ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

Yo sonreí de nuevo. Era fácil hablar con él.

-Medicina. Primer curso.

Él soltó una risita malévola.

-Ah, una novata. Bueno, no te preocupes, me ofrezco a hacerte una visita turística por las instalaciones.

-Lo siento, no puedo, al menos ahora. Tengo que deshacer el equipaje y luego me gustaría ir a comprar el material.-dije lamentándolo de verdad. Mi primer flirteo allí y lo tenía que rechazar. Soy penosa.

-Bueno. Por si cambias de opinión estoy en la habitación trecientos treinta en la otra parte.-dijo distraídamente mientras miraba el nombre de mis compañeras de cuarto. Yo también lo miré, tanteando los nombres. Solo por si acaso.

**Habitación 208**

_Isabella Swan_

_Jessica Stanley_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice es guay, pero cuidado con Jessica, es la hija del director y una golfa de campeonato. Si te pilla con un tío que le pone a ella, lo más probable es que al día siguiente estés fuera de la universidad.- Me miró con curiosidad.- A no ser que hayas donado algo para la noble causa de llenar el bolsillo de los Stanley, claro.

-¿Para tanto es?- pregunté.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarte a tu ligue a otro sitio. Por ejemplo la biblioteca, la cafetería por la noche... las opciones son atrayentes y muy morbosas.

Yo reí y él sonrió al mirarme.

-Te ríes, eso es bueno.- miró el reloj.- Me tengo que ir Bella, ya nos veremos.

Yo sonreí mientras empezaba a alejarse. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y en ese momento, algo... o alguien me abrazó por la cintura.

¿Qué tal? ¡¡¡Espero vuestras opiniones!!!


	2. ¡Llego tarde!

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Bueno, gracias a ls dos, no esperaba tener absolutamente ningún comentario, así que os lo agradezco mucho. Cuelgo el segundo capítulo, espero que tenga más éxito que el primero. En esta sale Edward por primera vez ^^.

* * *

**Segunda Lección – No vuelvas a dejar los materiales para última hora...**

_Yo sonreí mientras empezaba a alejarse. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y en ese momento, algo... o alguien me abrazó por la cintura._

En primer lugar, consideré seriamente la posibilidad de que alguien estubiera intentando desarmarme, así que solté las maletas, pero cuando el tal alguien alzó la cabeza, no pude concebir una criatura que pareciese más inocente ni más alegre.  
Era una chica. No la típica universitaria que pensaba encontrarme en mi habitación, desde luego, pero al menos parecía amable, y tenía un gusto para vestir que realzaba su falta de curvas. El pelo negro azabache, con cada punta disparada en una dirección enmarcaba unas facciones que bien podían haber sido de una muñequita. Y aunque podía haber parecido inaccesible, la sonrisa era de esas que te decía "confía en mí". Vale, por lo menos ya tengo una "amiga".

-¿Eres Bella, verdad?- preguntó con una aguda y dulce voz. No estaba segura, pero estaba por apostar que esa era Alice.- Me llamo Alice y creo que vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto este curso.  
-Hola Alice.- Vale, mi respuesta parecía la de una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Vamos Bella, Puedes hacerlo mejor.- Si, eso creo yo tambíén.  
Agarró las maletas con una fuerza que me sorprendió en alguien tan pequeño y las llevó al lado de lo que supuse era mi cama.

-Vale, este es tu lado de la habitación, puedes decorarlo como quieras. La cama de enfrente es la mía y la de al lado es de...  
-¡Hola chicas!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró otra chica. Y por desgracia eso era lo que yo consideraba una estirada. No era especialmente guapa, pues era todo labios y piernas, pero con ese modelito de putilla aún lo era menos. La camiseta podía pasar, pero la minifalda no. Me apostaba todo lo que tenía ahorrado a que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse en pie subida en esos tacones y, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Olía a Vodka? Que pena, sobre todo sabiendo que mañana era el primer día de clase. Se acercó a mí medio tambaleándose y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Dios, que asco, me había llenado de babas.

-Me llamo Jessica. Tú debes de ser Bella ¿Verdad?- preguntó parpadeando varias veces. Se le estaba corriendo el rimel...  
-Si, yo...  
-¿Y vienes de Washington, verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ja, una cotilla de las que no te dejaban ni terminar de hablar. Casi prefería a la fumeta.

-Si, vengo de Washington y tengo dieciocho años.- Joder, como olía a Vodka. Aléjate cuanto antes, te lo ruego.  
-Bueno, está bien. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- Y tras decir eso alzó la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Si, antes acudiría al monstruo del lago Ness, añadí mentalmente. Alice me dirigía una mirada suspicaz desde donde estaba sentada y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

-No te quejes, yo llevo aguantándola todo el verano, a pesar de que Rosalie y yo hemos insistido para que nos pusieran juntas. -Alcé una ceja. - No, no ha habido manera. Sus amigas están en la misma habitación que Rose, pero Jessica se empeña en que esté con ella. Y como su papi hace lo que ella diga...- Su sonrisa se iluminó. - Pero bueno, ahora estás aquí y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas.- Su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada.- Ah, mira, ahí viene Rosalie.

Alcé la mirada hacia la puerta, y, si alguna vez me podía haber considerado guapa lo descarté de inmediato. Definitivamente mi autoestima tocó fondo al ver a la rubia de metro setenta que entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Todas eran así? Joder, que depresión. Y yo aquí, con mis pechos pequeños, mis ojos marrones y mi pelo color caoba. Bueno, al menos era delgada y esbelta, era un consuelo. Nada comparado con Rosalíe, pero bueno.

-¿Qué tal?- se acercó y me dio dos besos en las mejilla. Al menos esta no me había llenado de babas y al menos olía bien.- Alice me dijo que venías, lleva toda la semana preguntándose como serías. Me ha vuelto loca.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Espero que te guste ir de compras, porque seguro que te arrastra al centro comercial más cercano en cuanto tengaís un rato libre.

Alice rió y las dos me miraron, con la enorme sonrisa aún en sus caras. ¿Por qué ninguna de las chicas a las que yo había conocido me sonreían de esa manera? Bueno Bella, vamos, no te comas el coco. El caso era que me lo estaba pasando genial y que ellas me gustaban de verdad. Rosalie resultó ser guapa por fuera y mucho mejor por dentro, a pesar de ser tres años mayor que Alice y que yo, y con Alice pasaba igual. Me estaba empezando a gustar ese sitio.

-¿Y tú que vas a estudiar, Bella?- preguntó Rosalie después de estar hablando un rato con Alice.  
-Medicina. En realidad, tendría que haber ido a Chicago a estudiar, pero eso significaba volver todos los fines de semana a casa, así que me han mandado aquí.- Gracias de nuevo, mamá.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, pensativa.

-Creo que entiendo por qué. A mí me pasa lo mismo. En realidad, yo soy de Canadá pero mis padres... bueno, prefiero no hablar de ello. Es más o menos lo que te ha pasado a tí.

Espera... ¿Esa chica tenía una madre cabrona y un padrastro perdedor?  
Abrí la boca para preguntar más, pero me mordí la lengua al ver la mirada de advertencia que Alice me dirigía. Más directa imposible. "Estate calladita".  
Por suerte, después de eso la conversación se desvió hacia temas más seguros y prácticamente nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando.

Cuando Rosalíe se fue, manifesté mi intención de ir a comprar las cosas esa tarde pero Alice se negó en redondo, alegando que en ninguna librería abrían hasta tan tarde, y no tuve más remedio que esperar al día siguiente mientras veía unas películas con ella, vamos, que me estuve toda la tarde viendo pastelones de amor y dramas de llorar. Al menos, cuando me desperté, hacía sol. Así que cojí el pantalón corto más cercano y la camiseta más manejable y me recogí el pelo en una coleta, muy consciente de que llevaba la hora pegada al culo. Salí corriendo del campus depués de quedar con Alice en la puerta de la clase y fui a la carrera a la tienda más cercana que, cómo no, estaba a veinte minutos. ¿Por qué no podía tener un coche como las personas normales? Oh, claro, mi madre jamás se negaría una operación para pagarle una mierda de coche a su hija. Suspiré. Al menos no había colas cuando llegué, y el dependiente era amable, pero dudaba que alguien de su edad pudiera moverse con la rapidez necesaria como para lograr cojer todo lo que necesitaba en menos de veinte minutos. Bah, después cojería un taxi. La compañía se forraría a mi cuenta. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Un millonario más uno menos...

-Perdone, ¿Podría darme siete cuadernos, una agenda y algunos bolígrafos y lápices?- le pregunté al hombre amablemente. Sonrió desde detrás de unas enormes gafas y asintió mientras iba al almacén.  
Moví los pies inquietamente. Tic tac. Los minutos estaban pasando rápidamente y yo tenía mucha prisa. Atisbé detrás del mostrador y vi al hombre agarrando los pesados cuadernos.

-¿Los quieres de algún color especial?- preguntó. Cómo si yo pudiera perder más tiempo...  
-No, gracias, me da igual.- ¡Lo único que me preocupa es que voy a llegar tarde a la primera clase de anatomía!, le grité. Mentalmente, claro. Si le hubiera gritado de verdad me habrían echado.

Pero por lo menos cuando llegó lo trajo todo. Incluído un pequeño estuche para meter las cosas. Cuando salí a la calle, cargada hasta las cejas, me apresuré a buscar un taxi. Solo me quedaban ocho minutos para empezar la clase joder, y todavía tenía que pasar por la habitación para dejarlo todo. Alice me iba a matar por dejarla sola el primer día. Abrí la puerta del coche y lancé de cualquier manera las cosas sobre el asiento.

-A la universidad de Phoenix, y no escatime con la velocidad.- le urgí.

Él tio me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si usted habrá visto lo que hay a mi lado, pero estoy pegado a la acera y hay dos coches en doble fila.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, me dije al ver que, en efecto, había dos coches bloqueándo el paso. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

-¿Lleva usted mucho aquí?- pregunté. Qué diga que sí, que diga que sí.  
-Pues la verdad es que llevo casi toda la mañana. Ese Volvo plateado es un coche precioso, pero si no se aparta voy a tener que llamar a la grúa.- dijo mientras metía la mano en la guantera.  
-No se moleste, lo haré yo. Pero prepare el motor, tendremos que ir deprisa.

Salí del taxi como una exhalación y saqué mi móvil, rezando para que tuviera batería y algo de saldo. Marqué el número de la policía y pedí una grua dándoles la dirección de la calle. Me apoyé en el capó del taxi dispuesta a esperar -no tenía otro remedio-y me sorprendí al ver el coche de la grua apareciendo por el otro extremo de la calle en cuestión de un par de minutos. Hay que joderse. La policía no está allí cuando la necesitas, pero si se trata de multar a alguien son los primeros en ponerse a la cola. Menudos cabrones.  
Sinceramente, me daba pena el propietario del coche, y más su cartera cuando apoginara los cien dolares de la multa, pero yo necesitaba llegar a la primera clase del curso y si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo habría hecho el taxista, así que...  
Miré el reloj. Vale, ya llegaba tarde. Mierda. Alice me iba a matar y era alguien con quien quería estar de buenas. Dios, sinceramente. ¿Me odias?  
Y entonces, justo cuando la grúa ya había enganchado el coche y le subían a la furgoneta, de la cafetería de enfrente salió un hombre. El tío más bueno que yo había visto en mi vida se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde brillaba un precioso pelo color bronce y gritó:

-¡Mi coche!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!! Menuda manera de empezar... ya se le lleva el coche la grúa... ¬¬


	3. Nunca enfades a un desconocido

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Bueno, siguiente capitulo, ya vereis en que acaba lo de la grua xD **

* * *

**Tercera Lección – Nunca enfades a un desconocido, podrías arrepentirte.**

El tío más bueno que yo había visto en mi vida se llevó las manos a la cabeza [...] y gritó:

-¡Mi coche!

Me pude haber caído de espaldas cuando se acercó corriendo al ver a ese... dios griego.

Si, Dios definitivamente me odia. El coche tenía que ser de un bombón americano y no de un carcamal como el del taxi, ¿Verdad?

Se acercó a los dos policías que estaban subiendo su Volvo a la grúa y les dijo algo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todas las personas de su alrededor... Hasta detenerse en mí. Si las miradas matasen...

El policía que no estaba ocupado con su multa me señaló con el dedo, y el hombre, que ya tenía su vista fija en mí frunció los labios y entornó los ojos, como si no se creyera que alguien le hubiera denunciado.

Mierda Bella, bravo. El primer día que llevas aquí y ya te has echado de enemigo al sex-symbol número uno de la ciudad. ¿He dicho ya que doy mucha pena? Si, creo que sí.

Se acercó a mí con los ojos relampagueantes de furia y mi capacidad de razonamiento quedó parcialmente anulada cuando ese increíble par de ojos verdes me evaluaron con la mirada.

Si, esto era definitivamente lo que llamaban un Dios griego. Era alto y delgado, con su buen metro ochenta y mucho, de estos que hacen que te mires al espejo y pienses "Soy enana". No es que yo sea precisamente un tapón, pero...

-Perdona, ¿Has sido tú la que ha llamado a la grúa?- Preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

¿Y esa boca? Dios, podría pasarme toda la tarde mirándola. ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas cosas? ¿Maté a alguien en la otra vida?

-Yo... esto, sí, he sido yo.- logré graznar

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Soltó entre dientes. Unos dientes blanquísimos, por cierto. Vale Bella, relájate, tú no quieres violarle en mitad de la calle, al menos no con tanta gente delante ¿Verdad? ¿O tal vez sí que quería?

-I... Isabella Swan. - tartamudeé. Joder Bella, has elegido el mejor momento para que te entren los temblores.

-Isabella Swan. - repitió pensativamente.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué una mocosa como tú ha llamado a la grúa? ¿No preferirías retirar la denuncia e irte de botellón con tus amiguitos? Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

¿QUÉ? ¿Será gilipollas? Me estaba tratando como si fuera estúpida. Mis temblores y mis tartamudeos se fueron a paseo cuando dijo eso y mi temperamento inestable -por parte de padre- salió a relucir en todo su esplendor.

-¿Me va a llamar a mí borracha un tío que lleva toda la mañana metido en una cafetería? Además, si tu mierda de coche no hubiera estado aparcado en doble fila a lo mejor yo no me habría visto obligada a hacer eso.- grité, atrayendo la atención de los dos guardias.- Porque no sé si lo sabrás, pero aparcar en doble fila delante de una parada de taxis está prohibido. ¿Quién te vendió el carnet de conducir? ¿Un ciego?- Que bien sentaba eso de gritarle a un desconocido, había que hacerlo más a menudo.

Él alzó una ceja, vagamente sorprendido, y sonrió de una manera torcida que me hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que estaba diciendo. Debería llevar un letrero de neón encima. Uno en el que pusiera "Peligro público"

-Tres ataques verbales en una sola frase, no cabe duda de que los tienes bien puestos, pero tengo prisa, no me apetece discutir con una mocosa.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Yo también tengo prisa, imbécil. Y gracias a tí ya llego tarde ¡Y mi primer día!

-¿Ah, pero vas al colegio? ¿Y el uniforme? Mira que luego las monjas no te dejan pasar...

Ja, ja. Un graciosillo de poca monta. Me pude poner a gritar de rabia ante su obvia mueca de diversión.

-Voy a la universidad imbécil, y es la primera clase del curso. -farfullé.

Lo que tenía de guapo, lo tenía de cabrón. Pero un cabrón angelical, pensé cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.

-Y dime... Isabella. No irás a la universidad privada de Phoenix por casualidad ¿Verdad?- preguntó con cara de niño bueno. Parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida. Cómo lo odio...

-Pues mira por dónde, sí. -respondí.

-¿Y qué estudias?

-Medicina.

Vale, esto me empezaba a dar mal rollo. La preciosa cara de niño bueno estaba cambiando a una cara malévola que daba miedo. Se acercó a mí y me dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla. ¡Qué bien olía! No, no olía bien, era un imbécil.

-Ya nos veremos, Isabella.

-Sinceramente, espero que no.- murmuré.

Se dio la vuelta y, sacando la cartera, le dio un billete de cien al policía que le estaba poniendo la multa. Este lo miró, sorprendido, pero se limitó a bajar el coche y a dejar que se marchara. Incompetentes. ¿Qué es eso de devolverle el coche? ¿Dónde está eso de llevarle al culo del mundo y tener que coger treinta autobuses y dos trenes para llegar hasta allí?

Para mi obvia frustración, cuando hizo la maniobra para darle la vuelta al coche, se puso a mi lado y sonrió burlonamente. Después pegó un acelerón y desapareció entre la maraña de humo, ruido y asfalto, dejándome con la boca abierta. Chulo de mierda...

Me metí en el taxi antes de dirigirle una mirada a los policías en la que creí haber puesto una buena dosis de desprecio y urgí al taxista a darse prisa.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, dejé las cosas con suma rapidez encima de mi escritorio y cojí lo justo para la primera clase, el boli, el lápiz y el cuaderno.

Las nueve y veinte.

Vamos, Bella... que todavía llegas a coger algún apunte...

Corrí por los pasillos concentrada primordialmente en no caerme y conseguí llegar sin incidencias a la puerta del campus. Desde luego, eso era un récord para tener en cuenta si mirábamos de cerca el día que había tenido hoy.

-¿No llegas tarde, Bella?- susurró una voz ronca y grave a mis espaldas.

Jacob me miraba divertido, luchando claramente contra el impulso de reírse. Y no era para menos.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. ¿Y tú?- respondí mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, cosa que no logré.

Él se adelantó y la empujó con suavidad, riéndose de mi torpeza. Vale Jacob, me caes bien, no la cagues ahora...

-No. Ventajas de ser el veterano, ya sabes. ¿Qué clase tienes?- preguntó.

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué clase tenía? Miré el horario y suspiré. Anatomía de primero. Genial. Con todos esos nombres inmemorizables. ¿Quién me mandó llegar tarde? Ah, si el tío buenorro cabrón. Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente..

-Anatomía de primer curso.- dije mientras me paraba enfrente del aula.

-Ah, bueno. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar, os gusta a todas.- Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó por el pasillo.-¡Suerte! ¡Y mira la pizarra, no a quién escribe!

Reí suavemente. ¿Cómo conseguía que siempre acabara riendo? Abrí la puerta aún con la sonrisa, que se congeló en mis labios al ver quién estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor. Soy gafe, definitivamente. Y alguien me odia.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¡¡¡Gracias a tods por comentar!!! :)


	4. Darwin y Bella No compatibles

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Ja, se lo merecia, reconocedlo, pero me alegro que os haya gustado lo del profesor ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Cuarta Lección – Darwin y Bella... No compatibles**

_-Vaya, señorita Swan. Me halaga que nos haya brindado el placer de su compañía._

_Desde la parte frontal de la clase, unos preciosos ojos verdes me miraban burlonamente. ¿Qué había hecho?_

Había denunciado a mí profesor, y le había hecho pagar cien euros. Estoy jodida. Estoy muy jodida. Desde su mesa, el ímbécil buenorro me miraba burlonamente y agarraba entre sus dedos un rotulador rojo mientras hacía lo que parecía una cruz entre sus notas. Después, abrió la boca. Vaya, parecía que todavía no había acabado de echarme la pulla.

-Acababa de pasar lista y he visto que solo faltaba usted. No es común mirar quien falta en este tipo de clases magistrales, pero he dicho, ¿Por qué no?- Entrecerró los ojos, como si esperara mi respuesta. Sabía que todos me miraban, pero si se pensaba que me iba a quedar callada no me conocía.

-Bueno señor, es que verá, ¿No le ha pasado nunca que se ha cruzado con alguien a quien ha deseado que le cayera un piano en la cabeza? Pues a mí me acaba de pasar. Un imbécil estaba mal aparcado y me ha hecho perder el tiempo. Desde luego... no deberían vender permisos de conducir en las tiendas de los chinos.

Sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Siéntese.

Busqué un sitio libre y vi que Alice me hacía señas desde la primera fila de la clase. No había otro sitio ¿verdad? Suspiré mientras bajaba las escaleras y me senté junto a ella, que me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que la señorita nos interrumpiera, soy Edward Cullen, y voy a ser vuestro profesor de anatomía humana durante todo el curso.

Alice me golpeó en el hombro y me giré para mirarla. Sonreía y tenía los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo es que os conoceis?- susurró mirando fijamente a Edward. Cuánto disimulo...

-Pues la verdad es que no le conozco de nada. -No era una mentira, no le conicía nada más que de cinco minutos.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, deberías haber visto como te miraba cuando has entrado.

Mierda Bella. No te pongas roja, no lo hagas. Vale, sentí como el color subía a mis mejillas y fulminé a Alice con la mirada.

-¿Cómo me miraba?- La desafié. No lo digas, no quiero saberlo Alice, no lo digas, murmuré mentalmente.

-Pues la verdad es que sonreía, pero no era un sonrisa normal, era como torcida, era traviesa y...

-Señorita Swan-Interrumpió la voz de Edward.- llega tarde y encima tiene ganas de hablar. Muy bien, salga aquí y explíquele a la clase todo lo que sepa de Darwin.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, ¿Y quién coño era ese? Ah, si, el que decía que descendemos de los monos. ¿O era Newton? No, espera, Newton era el de las manzanitas. ¿Tanto se me notaba que no había ni abierto los libros desde la selectividad? Cogiendo aire me levanté y me puse frente a toda la clase mientras Edward recostaba su precioso trasero contra su mesa. Mierda, no. Este lugar es incluso peor para tirármele encima. Ummm, pero estaba tan bueno...

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno...-cojí una tiza.-Darwin fue un hombre ciertamente interesante que... que... ¿Qué?

Edward carraspeó, divertido.

-No sé, falté a clase ese día. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? A ver, te daré una pista, tiene que ver con anatomía.

-Guau, que inteligente, ¿También te regalaron la licenciatura? ¿El ciego estaba de rebajas? -murmuré. Por desgracia el murmullo se escuchó por toda la clase y se escucharon algunas risitas nerviosas y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Tengo que aprender a morderme la lengua...

Edward se levantó y se puso frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pretende estudiar medicina sin saber quién dijo que nuestro cuerpo es la evolución del del primate?- Me había pasado, lo sabía, pero ya era hora de que le bajaran los humos.

-No lo sé, su obligación es explicárnoslo ¿No?- lo reté.

-Se supone que sebería saberlo si ha aprobado el exámen para venir aquí.- Dios, qué ojos más bonitos... Bah, no me impresiona.

-Y lo aprobé.

-Bien, me alegra oírlo, ¿Por qué no me dice si está de acuerdo con él?- preguntó.

Vale, ¿De qué vas? No me había expulsado, este tío es muy raro... Pero que tío, yo quiero uno de esos para mí... No, Bella, ya vale de soñar con él, es un imbécil.

-Pues yo... si, claro que estoy de acuerdo con él. Al fin y al cabo, los parecidos son increíbles, sobre todo en ciertas personas... como usted, ¿no lo cree señor Cullen?

Silencio sepulcral en toda la clase y despues risas. Mierda. ¿Eso lo había dicho yo? ¿Le había llamado mono a la cara? Me mata, estoy muerta. Cerré los ojos, esperando la réplica y en ese momento sonó la campana. Edward me miraba con los dientes apretados, todo atisbo de amabilidad desaparecido de sus ojos. Si, definitivamente estoy muerta.

-Usted y yo hablaremos después de clase, venga a mi despacho.

Alcé la cabeza y me di la vuelta para salir de la clase, con Alice a dos pasos mirándome con la boca abierta. Al subir por las escaleras escuché alguna felicitación, e incluso ovaciones. Pandilla de imbéciles. Si, claro, que valiente y ellos no tienen lo que tienen que tener para hacerlo. Hipócritas.

Cuando salí, Alice me estaba esperando.

-¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no os conoceis? No sé si te diste cuenta de que saltaban chispas entre vosotros, pero...

-¡Es idiota! Le he conocido esta mañana y por eso llegué tarde. Estaba mal aparcado y por eso llamé a la grúa para que se llevaran su coche, pero se largó tan ancho. Es un imbécil.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Te pone cachonda, ¿Eh?

-¿A mí? ¡Qué va!- Respondí.

Como si a tí no te gustara Alice.

-Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero es el típico macho del que solo te interesa tirártele ecima y arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos. ¡Está buenísimo!-gritó.

Uy, eso que me lo digan a mí, llevo toda la mañana soñando con violentarle encima de algún sitio...

Aj, Bella, para ya, joder.

-Tiene que tener un cuerpazo...-Vale, Alice. Me estás dando vergüenza ajena.

-Bueno, me voy a Física y Química.- Te veo en la comida. Diciendo eso me fui a la siguiente clase.

Vale que fuera muy maja y todo el rollo, pero estaba un poquito loca, ¿No? Sacudiendo la cabeza, entré en el aula y me dispuse a pasar una mañana entre libros y profesores. En definitiva, una mañana de lo máááás interesante.

* * *

**Despacho... ¿Que pasara?**

**Muchos Besos**


	5. Si pudiera te mandaría copiar

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Bueno, siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste mucho ^^

* * *

**Quinta Lección : Si pudiera te mandaría copiar, pero como no puedo... te voy a...**

Cuando las clases terminaron -por fín- me dirigí al comedor de la residencia con un extraño nudo en mi garganta. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de nudos, solo tenían un nombre; nervios. Claro, el chulo de mierda ese me va a poner un trabajo de mil quinientos folios sobre Darwin, y encima me mandará copiar ochocientas mil veces a mano "No llamaré primate a mi profesor" Además, ¿Por qué mono tenía que ser necesariamente un insulto? Vale, era mejor que pensara eso que que le había llamado tio bueno delante de todos, pero joder, que se supone que somos las mujeres las que siempre malinterpretamos las cosas, y ellos no. Y él lo había malinterpretado. Mal pensado...

Cuando por fín llegué al comedor y cogí la comida, Alice ya estaba sentada con tres personas más. Una era Rosalie, el otro era Jacob y al tercero no lo reconocí. Era rubio con ojos azules, y miraba a Alice como si no hubiera nada más interesante que pudiera reclamar su atención. Me acerqué a ellos y el rostro de Jacob se iluminó con una sonrisa. También era guapo, pero es que el primate... era el primate.

-Vaya Bella, ya me han dicho que la has armado buena el primer día, Cullen ya te ha mandado a su despacho. Enhorabuena, yo tardé tres días en conseguirlo.- sonrió, dejando ver los dos preciosos hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas. Alice nos miró complacida.

-¿Ya conocías a Bella, Jake?- preguntó alegremente. El tío de al lado la miraba idiotizado. Lo que hace el amor...

-Si, nos conocimos el día que llegó. Le advertí sobre Jessica y le ayudé a subir las maletas, ¿Verdad? - Seguía sonriendo, con una sonrisa muy bonita, debía añadir. Retiré una silla a su lado y apoyé la bandeja en la mesa.

-Si, la verdad es que sí.- dije.

Alice se sobresaltó, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-¡Ah, Bella! Te presento a mi chico, Jasper. Casi me olvido.- El chico rubio alzó la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió levemente.- Es el hermano de Rosalie.- añadió, después volvió la vista hacia la patata que tenía en la mano.

Miré a Rosalie con una ceja alzada. Vaya, parecía que lo de la belleza venía de familia. El rubito no estaba mal, pero seguía prefiriendo al mono. Seguía mirando a Rosalie, pero ella no nos estaba prestado atención. En ese momento, al otro lado del comedor, estaban entrando la profesora de física y el de laboratorio. Claro, se me olvidaba que los profesores también vivían en la residencia, y gratis. Menuda jeta. Los ojos azules de la rubia volaron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar, que no parecía mucho mayor que nosotros. Tenía el pelo negro y era musculoso, más familiarizado con las pesas que con las probetas, pero tenía cara de adolescente, de niño travieso, y parecía que Rosalie se le iba a comer con los ojos. No, si cuando digo yo que el amor idiotiza a la gente...

-Rose...- le dí un suave golpecito en el hombro. Ella se giró y me miró justo cuando el hombre miraba hacia Rosalie y sonreía imperceptiblemente. El típico juego de las miraditas, cuando tú miras, te ignoro, cuando no me miras yo te miro.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, obviamente deseando seguir con el jueguecito.

-No quiero meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero ¿Quién es ese?

Ella suspiró y volvió la cabeza al tiempo que el hombre la miraba. Vale, gran encontronazo de miradas, saltan chispas. Bella... huele a que sobras, vuelve tu atención a tus lentejas, que por cierto, que asco de lentejas.

-Bueno, en realidad no es nadie...- Se puso roja como un tomate. Si, y un cuerno, a otro con esas. Parece que no soy la única a la que le ponen los profes.

-Vale, Rosalie, es igual, no...

-Se llama Emmett McCarthy, es el profesor de laboratorio y el entrenador del equipo de la universidad- Admitió mientras se llevaba una patata a la boca. Claro, ya decía yo que los músculos no era precisamente de escribir fórmulas. -Y además es...

-No digas más, Rose ¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunté.

-Oh, no es mucho mayor que yo, tiene veintiocho años, y yo veintidós. Es tan guapo.- Se seguían mirando fijamente, así que alejé mi silla discretamente y me volví hacia Jacob.

-Oye Jake.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hiciste para que Edw... Cullen te mandara a su despacho? ¿Le llamaste protozoo o algo de eso?- pregunte mientras pelaba la manzana. Él rió.

-Pues la verdad es que Rosalie me estaba tocando los huevos desde la fila de delante y le fui a lanzar una bola de papel, pero le acertó a Cullen en toda la jeta. -Reí al imaginarme la escena-. ¿Y tú?- preguntó mientras mordisqueaba el pan.

-Bueno...

-Le ha llamado primate a la puta cara, bueno, mono, pero hay muchos tipos de mono y ella no ha especificado. -Dijo Alice desde enfrente.

Jacob pareció atragantarse con el pan. Bueno, no me importaría hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich.

-¿Has insultado a Cullen delante de toda la clase y no te ha echado?- preguntó sorprendido. Jasper también debió sorprenderse, porque apartó la vista de Alice y me miró con una ceja enarcada.

-No ha sido para tanto, quería dejarla mal y no lo ha conseguido. - replicó Alice.

-¿Qué crees que me mandará hacer?- le pregunté a Jacob. Bueno, ya sé que voy a tener que escribir mucho, pero...

Jacob bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua y me miró fijamente durante un momento.

-Bueno, te mandará que hagas un trabajo o algo, me imagino, pero ahora en serio. Parece joven, no mucho mayor que nosotros y por eso inspira más confianza que cualquiera, pero ten cuidado, sigue siendo un profesor.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me enfrentaba mentalmente a que iba a tener que ir al despacho de Edward. Vaya manera de empezar el primer día...

Cuando por fin terminamos de comer, todos me dieron ánimos y me desearon suerte, porque la iba a necesitar, de eso estaba segura. Bueno, era la hora. Me planté delante de la puerta de madera y llamé suavemente, esperando poner la escusa de que "No había nadie". No coló. Edward abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar sin una sola palabra. Me introduje en la habitación, que no era nada fuera de lo normal y me senté en uno de los sillones. Qué incomodidad de sillones, por cierto. ¿No le duele el culo de sentarse ahí todos los días?

-Bueno, señorita Swan. Creo que sabe porqué está aquí, ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. A lo mejor eres tú el que tendría que estar sentado aquí, por imbécil.

-Claro que lo sé. Porque te jodí esta mañana con el coche y ahora tú me estás jodiendo a mí con las clases. Ah, sí. Y porque te llamé mono.

Para mi sorpresa, él rió. Se sentó en la silla que había en frente de mí y sonrió. Bella, guarda la baba por favor, que se te está empezando a caer...

-¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Eres consciente de que tengo todos los ases en la mano y aún así sigues retándome. Me gustas Isabella. Me gustas mucho.

-Ya, pues que pena, no es recíproco. Me pareces un imbécil y un chulo. Ya tienes cierta edad, hay que ir madurando, ¿No? Que se acercan los treinta y...

Él volvió a reír y se levantó. Yo también salté de mi silla. Dios mío menudo trasero que tiene... No Bella, joder, un poquito de sosiego.

-¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-No sé, ¿Ciento siete?- murmuré. Sentía como me ponía roja a medida que se acercaba.

-No, treinta y uno.- Pues parecía de veintiocho.- No hace mucho estuve en tu lugar, y era más o menos como tú.

Alcé la mirada y entrecerré los ojos, desafiándole.

-Y sigues siéndolo.

-A lo mejor sí. Porque si yo no fuera como tú, ahora mismo estabas tomando notas sobre el trabajo de ochocientos mil folios a mano que tendrías que hacer, y si esto fuera el instituto, te mandaría copiar. Pero en lugar de eso...

Se inclinó contra mí con rapidez y me robó un beso. Si, me lo robó. No uno de esos besos de película en los que los protagonistas se meten la lengua hasta la garganta, ni un beso a secas. Sino un piquito, un mini beso. Uno de esos que te dejan con la boca entreabierta esperando más. Cómo si te pasaran un caramelo por los labios y después el que lo ha hecho te lo quita y se lo come. Un beso... frustrante. Abrí unos ojos como platos y él sonrió.

-Tienes razón. A lo mejor no somos tan diferentes. Si fueras un poco más mayor, estarías en mi punto de mira seguro. Pero lástima, eres una cría.

Yo me dí la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, y justo antes de salir, le dediqué una última mirada.

-¿Está seguro de eso, señor Cullen?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Besos ^^**


	6. Decisiones desesperadas

**Nuevo capi, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos y perdón por tardar tanto. Algo corto, lo sé, pero esta historia ya está casi escrita y no se me ocurre como alargarla...**

**

* * *

**

Sexta lección – ¿Decisiones desesperadas? ¿O apuestas sin importancia?

_-¿Está seguro de eso, señor Cullen? _

Conseguí mantener la calma mientras cerraba la puerta y me regodeaba en su expresión cautelosa. Vale, no le conocía ni de un solo día, pero con los encontronazos que habíamos tenido, podía haberse aprendido la lección: "Bella no se muerde la lengua"

Y encima de no aprendérsela, me da un mini besito de mierda me dice que soy una cría. Ajjjj, que asco de día. Avancé por el pasillo pisando fuerte y casi me choqué con Alice, que salía de una de las habitaciones, estaba colorada y me miraba divertida.

-Desembucha, ¿Qué te ha dicho? - dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi que Jasper salía de la misma puerta, abrochándose la camisa. Y parecía tonto el niño...

-Oh, nada del otro mundo, que si se volvía a repetir me iba a cagar y que si pensaba que llendo de lista iba a llegar a algún sitio... Bla, bla, bla

NO le estás mintiendo, Bella solo no le estás contando la verdad. Omití lo del besito, y lo de llamarme cría. ¿Quién sabe como reaccionaría? A ver, que acababa de besarme un profesor, no era para tanto, ¿O sí lo era?

-¿Y nada más?-. Vamos, Bella, cambia de tema antes de que se te escape de las manos...

-¿Y tú y Jasper?-. Se puso roja. Ja, ¿Cómo sienta que te devuelvan el golpe? -Bueno, no es que yo sea precisamente la observadora number one, pero cualquiera que os haya visto salir de...- Miré la chapita de la puerta: "Mantenimiento". Huy Alice, que morbosa...- ...el cuarto del conserje sabe que habéis estado... haciendo... no sé, ¿Manualidades?

Ella sonrió nerviosa mientras íbamos hacia las habitaciones.

-Me gusta. No es como otros.- Dijo mientras se peinaba bien el pelo negro y se ajustaba la camisa. -Al menos no parece que me quiere solo para echar un polvo.- Joder, pues cualquiera lo diría, Alice.

-Me alegro. Bueno, ¿Y qué tal el dí... ? -No pude terminar la frase porque en ese momento se oyó un chillido en el otro lado del pasillo. Un fuerte olor a sudor invadió mis fosas nasales mientras algo me abrazaba. Cómo no. Jessica. Solo tres palabras, bonita. Agua, jabón y desodorante. Bueno, por lo menos no olía a alcohol. Detrás de ella iban dos chicas más. Una rubia -de bote- y otra morena. La rubia parecía una copia barata de Britney Spears, solo que sin tetas y con una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz. Vamos, operada. Hija, si querías operarte algo haber empezado por la delantera... Bueno, y la segunda tenía cara de buena persona, aunque para ir con ellas muy buena precisamente no podía ser.

-¡Hola chicas! -Dios, ¿Qué se ha tragado? ¿Un silbato? Vaya voz de pito...

-Pues...

-Yo no, es que me voy con ellas. Te las presento, Isabella. -¿Isabella? Si, esta tía quiere morir, definitivamente. -Ella.-Señaló a la rubia- es Lauren. -La tal Lauren soltó una especie de gruñido y taconeó con el pie, impaciente. Vaya, parecía que Edward no era el único mono de la universidad, esta mandrila gruñe y todo.- Y esta es Ángela. -Esta fue más educada, sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-Hola.

Alice me miró de reojo y contuvo la risa. La tal Ángela parecía muy simpática, y me tuve que morder la lengua para no decirle que se viniese con nosotras. Jessica y Lauren se miraron y yo hice una mueca rara.

-Bueno, chicas. Voy al solarium que estoy perdiendo el moreno.- sonrió. No era posible que no me hubiese visto hacer el gestito raro. Puaj. La vi alejarse por el pasillo con una mueca de desagrado. Miré a Alice.

-Casi me tumba de lo mal que olía. ¿No es su padre el director? Pues que le proporcione una ducha decente. Parece que está podrida...

Alice siguió riéndose hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones, y cuando por fin paró de hacerlo, se limitó a mirarme.

-¿Sabes que estoy prácticamente segura de que entre vosotros dos ha pasado algo?- dijo casualmente. No te pongas roja, no te pongas roja. Mierda.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?- respondí.

Ella puso morritos y se dejó caer contra la cama, suspirando.

-Porque yo salía roja de estar con Jasper, y tú salías enfadada y echando rayos por los ojos. No digo que haya pasado algo interesante, pero si no te ha castigado ni nada... tendrías que estar contenta. ¿No?

De las mil formas que ella podía ser, tenía que ser perceptiva, ¿Verdad? Esto me va a traer problemas...

-Oh, vamos Bella, ¿De verdad piensas que tú eres la única que ha intentado cazarlo? Si estuvo con gripe casi una semana y las tenía a todas desfilando por delante de su habitación vestidas de enfermera. Y eso que está prohibido acosar a los profesores aquí.-¿De enfermeras? Joder, como anda la gente, de verdad. Bueno, al menos no soy la única violadora. ¿Y eso de que está prohibido?

-¿Que está prohibido?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Estarás bromeando

-No prohibido prohibido en plan "Si te lías con un profesor te mato", cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera, pero fuera de aquí. Y tendría cuidado con lo que hago.

Alice alzó una ceja y después añadió.

-Sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Y espero que yo también en tí.

Sonreí. Como me gustaba esa chica.

-Está bien. Me ha besado.

Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Dios, esta se me ahoga. Y justo cuando creí que ya me tenía que levantar a ayudarla pegó un gritito y se volvió a dejar caer contra la cama.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -Volvió a chillar. - ¿Y qué? ¿Cumple las expectativas 0de todas? ¿Besa bien?

-Pues no estoy segura, Alice. La verdad es que ha sido... una mierda de beso. Me he quedado con

las ganas, Alice. Ha sido frustrante. Pero...

-¿Pero... ?

-Te juro que conseguiré un beso de verdad de él. Aunque me lleve los cinco años de carrera.

Alice sonrió torcidamente y sus ojos chispearon.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, Bella.

Después cada una se ocupó de lo que tenía que hacer, y ella se sumió en un silencio misterioso y se pasó toda la tarde sonriendo hasta la hora de cenar. Seguro que tramaba algo...

Cuando llegamos al comedor – Y esa vez no llegué la última, menos mal- y después de coger la bandeja con la comida, nos sentamos con Jasper y con Jacob a la mesa. Este último de dedicó a sonreírme y a mirarme. Vale, ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te castigó?- preguntó con los ojos oscuros entornados. Tenía el pelo largo y parecía ser tan suave...

-Oh, nada en especial. Y no, no me castigó, solo me advirtió.

Jacob silbó. Ay, también estaba muy bueno, y seguro que tiene una lengua de malabarista. Joder. estoy hecha toda una violadora... Me dediqué a charlar con él hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse me advirtió de que alguien llegaba. Si, Edward había entrado. Lo miré fijamente y le guiñé un ojo. Le daría unas semanas de plazo para que bajara la guardia, y después... A la yugular. Había prometido a Alice que conseguiría un beso, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Pero la cuestión era... ¿Me bastaría con un beso? Me volví hacia Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... ¿Y cual dices que era tu habitación?


	7. La Seducción es un arte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**¡Siguiente cap!**

* * *

**Séptima Lección – La seducción es un arte, no una asignatura.**

Vale, lo reconozco, no le dí ni dos semanas de plazo al pobre chico. Y Alice, con la que había llegado a tener bastante confianza, no ayudaba demasiado pinchándome todos los días. "¿Cuando lo vas a hacer? ¡Venga Bella, que lo has prometido!" Era enervante.  
Sinceramente, no me resultó demasiado fácil conseguir acercarme a él, ya que si él estaba disponible, yo tenía que estudiar algo. Las cosas se complican en la universidad. A mí nadie me dio a leer la letra pequeña... Pero bueno, yo tenía mi tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y también para intentar abordarle, ya que parecía pasar de mí fuera de las clases. Qué cabrón. Primero me besa y después me ignora.

Tenía que intentar que me llevara de nuevo a su despacho, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Para lo único que me hablaba era para acribillarme a preguntas imposibles durante las clases, que yo ignoraba, como es obvio. Pero en lugar de enfadarse, volvía a pasar de mí y siempre había alguien que respondía. A ver, ya me vas a explicar tú ¿Cómo coño acosas a alguien que te ignora? Estaba frustrada y enfadada, y Alice lo notaba, o al menos eso me hizo creer la mañana del sábado mientras hundía una galleta en su tazón de leche. Me miró con las cejas enarcadas y le pegó un mordisco a su galleta.

-¿Qué tal va tu proyecto? - preguntó distraidamente mientras masticaba. Claro, lo pregunta como quien habla del tiempo que hace. Hay que ver.  
Rosalie, que había estado escuchando se arrimó a nuestro lado y pegó la oreja. Hay que joderse con la rubia. Bueno, al menos es maja.

-¿Proyecto? - preguntó. Después se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un gran trago.

-Si, quiere follarse al de anatomía.

Rosalie tragó abruptamente la leche y tosió. Huy, eso ha tenido que hacer pupa en la garganta. Un momento, ¿Follarse al de anatomía?

-¡Alice! -gemí-. Nadie ha dicho nada de follar -. Ja, y encima se encoje de hombros y sigue mojando la galleta. ¡Será bruja!

-Pues dile a ese tal nadie que está mal informado. A ver Bella, si llegas al beso... ¿Por qué no al polvo? Tú ya has hecho eso antes, ¿Verdad? -preguntó cautelosa.

-Si, claro-. Con mi ex, en su furgoneta, es que el chaval era cutre y con ganas.

Alice abrió otro paquete de galletas y se llevó otra a la boca. ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y estar tan delgada?

-Pues eso. Vas a ser el mito de la universidad, y el ejemplo a seguir por todas. -cogió otra galleta. Joder...- Además, ni que fuera una tortura. Estoy segura de que ese macizo sabe contentar a una a adolescente salidorra como tú-. No me puedo creer que me acabe de llamar salida a mí, que soy lo más casto que hay.

-¿Yo? ¿Salidorra? ¿Y quién es la que se mete al armario de mantenimiento con su novio? -estallé. Menos mal que no había chicos delante...

Ella alzó una ceja y me miró con una sonrisa torcida. Y el caso es que la chavala me cae bien y todo.

-Touché. - Entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada. -Creo que ya sé porqué a Edward le gustas tanto.-Y dale, y sigue jodiendo la marrana.

-Alice, yo no le gusto-. Murmuré revolviendo la leche con la cucharilla. Ya vale Bella, que la vas a marear.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces como explicas que te esté mirando así?

Me dí la vuelta como impulsada por un resorte justo a tiempo para pillarle apartando la mirada. ¡Ja!, Pillado. Bueno, al menos no me ignora, pensé con una punzada de satisfacción. Si, hoy era el día.

-¿Sabes Alice? Creo que le voy a ir a hacer una visita al señor Cullen.

Alice asintió complacida y chupó el cacao de su cuchara. Parecía un gatito al que le acaban de dar un plato lleno de nata. Pobre Jasper...  
Rosalie carraspeó.

-Chicas... No es por molestar y eso, pero... ¿Me podeis explicar de que va todo esto?

Alice rió y comenzó a explicarselo todo. Cuando terminó, Rosalie me miraba con la boca abierta. Joder, parece un besugo. Cierra la boca hija, que te van a entrar moscas.

-Tú... ¿Y Cullen?-. Sacudió la cabeza.- Imposible, si os pillan, os matan.

-Ya, pero por otra parte ahí está lo excitante, ¿No? Y además, mira como la está mirando, si parece que se la vaya a comer... Mmmm.

Y una mierda vuelvo a caer en su trampa. Seguí revolviendo la poca leche que quedaba -que ya estaba fría- y por el rabillo del ojo observé como Rosalie se volvía hacia la mesa de Edward y reía mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

-Ya, te está mirando fijamente. Tan fijamente que ni se ha enterado de que Alice y yo le estamos mirando a él. Y...-Añadió- ...creo que si lo que querías era abordarle... ahora es el momento. Se va.

Me volví a tiempo para verle salir de la cafetería. Que vaya a su cuarto por favor... Bueno, chicas, me piro, a ver si consigo ese beso...

-Adíós, luego vuelvo.-Farfullé mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-¡Suerte!- gritaron a dúo. Si, suerte... la voy a necesitar.

Conseguí escabullirme a la zona de las habitaciones de los profesores gracias a que era muy pronto y no había nadie por los pasillos. Y cuando llegué allí, la **** parte de mi conciencia que no estaba dominada por saborear ese beso me gritó que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Pero joder Bella, ¿Has llegado hasta aquí para tener principios ahora? ¡Con dos ovarios! Avancé por el pasillo confiando en que mi racha de buena suerte me sonriera y me paré delante de la habitación con la chapita "Edward Cullen". ¿Quién inventó los grabados en el metal? Voy a mandarle flores.  
Inspiré hondo y con un valor que rayaba en la temeridad, golpeé la puerta con el puño.  
Toc, toc. Nada. Vamos Edward, no me digas que te has ido a tu despacho o algo por el estilo porque me la lias parda...

-¿Sí?- Contestó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Menuda voz, podría ser cantante... Joder, Bella, a lo que has venido.

-Esto... ¿Profesor Cullen?- titubeé.

La puerta se abrió y... ¡Oh Dios mío! Este tío tendría que estar prohibido. Estaba sin camisa, y tenía el pelo mojado. ¿Cómo le había dado tiempo? Da igual, ese cuerpo debería enmarcarse. No había ni un centímetro de grasa en él. Era como uno de esos modelos de Kalvin Klein que solo se ven en las revistas, solo que este era real y estaba a mi lado... Bueno, Bella, aún estás a tiempo de recoger tu baba y largarte...

-¿Querías algo?- debería estar molesto, pero en lugar de eso sonreía de una manera que me dejó la boca seca.

-Si, ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito que me expliques algo relacionado con Darwin.- Alzó una ceja.

-¿Y los libros?- replicó. No me vengas de listo...-Está bien, pasa.

Se apartó a un lado y entré en la habitación conteniendo la respiración. ¡Qué bien olía allí dentro! Claro, como él... Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y bien?- Sacudió el pelo. Tiene que ser muy suave...

-Bueno... -Haz de tripas corazón...- Vale, me debes algo.-Volvió a enarcar la ceja. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe hacerlo menos yo?

-¿Qué te debo?- respondió. Hijo, cuando te pones chulo no hay quien te aguante.

Apreté los puños y me acerqué a él, rezando mentalmente.

-Lo sabes muy bien. El beso del otro día fue una mierda.- Se puso a reír.

-Vaya, Bella ¿Te dejé con las ganas de más? Pues déjame que te diga que si esperas seducirme vas muy mal.

Fruncí los labios y entorné los ojos. Tú hoy me besas como que me llamo Bella.

-Ya sé que eres el profesor Cullen, la reencarnación de Darwin en el siglo veintiuno, el más inteligente de esta habitación, pero déjame que te diga que la seducción no es ninguna asignatura, y tú me debes un beso.- Contesté cortante. Dios... ¿Desde cuando soy así?

Él sonrió, dejando al descubierto la blancura de sus dientes. ¿De verdad este tío tiene treinta y tres años? Pero negó con la cabeza.

-Si quieres un beso, ven a buscarlo, demuéstrame que no eres la cría que creo que eres.- Se irguió cuan alto era y parpadeó, esperando. Muy bien, allá voy. Me pegué a él, casi esperando que se alejara, pero el lugar de eso, me miró con los ojos verdes centelleando.

En cuanto puse mis manos en sus brazos, supe que no iba a poder despegarme de él facilmente. La corriente eléctrica que atravesó mi brazo parecío quedarse en mis labios, y alcé la cabeza, esperando que él acallara el cosquilleo. La de él se inclinó y sus manos se instalaron en la parte más baja de mi espalda, apretándome contra él.  
Y entonces, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Un roce suave al principio, como si no hubiera querido besarme. Un roce que después se volvió fiero, urgente. ¡Qué bien besaba el cabrón! Sus manos me apretaron aún más contra él de manera que nuestras costillas chocaron mientras que su lengua instaba a mis labios a abrirse fieramente. Su sabor era adictivo, como la mejor droga del mundo. Pero acabó. Pareció recuperar el control momentáneamente perdido, y me alejó de él tan rápido como me había acercado.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu apariencia engaña? Pareces una niña y besas como toda una mujer-. Murmuró mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Imaginé como debía estar yo en ese momento, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes. Más o menos como él.- Pero lo siento, Bella. No pienso enrrollarme con una de mis alumnas. Sal de aquí.

Ni siquiera protesté. Estaba tan idiotizada por el beso que me acababa de dar que ni siquiera me enteré de cuando cerró la puerta. Increíble, simplemtente sublime, mucho mejor que cualquiera que me hubieran dado antes. Me apoyé en la pared y suspiré, como atontada. Simplemente algo irrepetible, ¿O tal vez no?


End file.
